Arigatou
by Mikitsan
Summary: "Era un día común supongo… en lo poco común que han sido mis días con ustedes… que equivocada estaba" Mal summary.


_**Disclaimer**__: Soul Eater no me pertenece, si así fuera NUNCA dejaría que pasase lo que van a leer y no estaría semi-llorando cuando escribí esto (xD)_

**-0-**

Mire hacia la ventana, apenas algunos rayos de sol empezaban a llegar hacia mi, aun era muy temprano pero no pude dormir, ese día tenia una misión, no sabia con quien pero por el simple hecho de serles de ayuda me alegraba de sobremanera.

Me levante de la cama y empecé a prepararme, no quería llegar tarde en mi primera misión después de tanto tiempo, y después de todo lo que hice en el pasado, aprovecharía la segunda oportunidad que me estaban dando.

Mi cuerpo a cambiado, y también mi forma de pensar, lo ultimo gracias a ustedes… mis amigos… y sobre todo a ti… se que me ha costado recuperar mi lugar en el grupo… pero realmente me he esforzado.

Cuando finalmente salió el sol, salí de mi habitación para nuestro encuentro, todo es igual al día anterior, las mismas paredes de piedra sin color, el bullicio de la gente en el piso de arriba, los olores de la cocina…

Un día común supongo… en lo poco común que han sido mis días con ustedes…

Me apresuro a bajar para verlos, pero te encuentro solo acompañada de tu fiel guadaña, estas brillante como siempre, y me dedicas una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa que no merezco.

Me explicas sobre nuestra nueva misión, una misión cualquiera, al parecer aun no confían en mi y tengo que acompañarte, no les reprocho nada, se que están en lo correcto… nadie confiaría en la hija de una bruja dos veces…

Pero tú lo hiciste, aun sabiendo que podía volverte a traicionar, siempre confiaste en mí…

Nos pusimos en camino para, como tu misma dijiste "terminar rápido con esto y poder aprovechar el día", aunque para mí este día ya era perfecto.

Llegamos y en cuestión de minutos se apareció ante nosotros un kishin, uno extraño kishin muy poderoso que utilizaba sus afiladas extremidades para atacar, ahora entendía porque mandaron a dos para esta misión.

En cuestión de minutos le hiciste frente mientras yo tomaba distancia he intentaba atacarla por los lados, después de sustituir de mi cuerpo la sangre negra que antes corría por mis venas me había vuelto mas débil y frágil, pero si esa era la paga por la nueva vida que llevaba… la pagaría con gusto.

Diste un alarido de excitación mientras la cortabas en dos, al parecer fue demasiado fácil para ti, y tu cara de autosuficiencia lo decía todo, realmente amabas tu trabajo… pero algo no andaba bien… ya que había sido _demasiado_ fácil…

Después todo fue muy rápido… en el último momento me di cuenta de cual era su verdadero objetivo, se acerco a ti sin darte tiempo de reaccionar…

Te descuidaste…

Vi como llega una estocada en contra tuya, y sin pensarlo dos veces me interpuse entre ti y el kishin, no me dio tiempo de ver la espada que ahora se encontraba ahora entre medio de mi vientre, sabia que sin la sangre negra no había muchas posibilidades de que me salvara, pero eso no me importo, nunca me ha importado…

Moriría por la persona que me enseño a vivir…

Sentí un liquido viscoso derramarse sobre mis ropas y mis piernas, era muy cálido… nunca pensé que fuera tan cálida por dentro… aunque tu siempre me lo repetías…

Caí en el piso abruptamente, supongo que lo fue porque escuche como exclamabas un grito ahogado, de repente fue cuando sentí el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo y un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza, realmente dolía… aunque sabia que pronto dejaría de sentir dolor… por mas horrible que se escuchase, era la verdad…

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí unos brazos tratando de levantar mi cabeza del sucio piso, y fue cuando te devolví la mirada…

Tus ojos se agrandaron del miedo mientras empezabas a sollozar y me mirabas directamente…

¿Tan mal me veo?

Supongo que nunca lo sabré…

Duele…

Sabes algo Usagi-chan? Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte y nunca pude, por mi indecisión, por mi timidez, por mi cobardía…

Pero sobre todo quiero disculparme.

Siempre he sido una persona de pocas palabras, pero no es porque no confié en ustedes, que me han dado todo aun sabiendo que yo no tengo nada que darles.

Perdóname…

Es porque tenia miedo, no sabía que decir, no sabia que hacer… todo este tiempo trate de entender porque querían ser amigos de alguien como yo, cuando lo que tuve que haber hecho fue aceptar su amistad… y estar agradecida por ello.

Perdón por eso también…

Se que me estoy marchitando, que no me queda mucho tiempo, y que debería de aprovechar estos momentos para decir todo lo que calle, pero no puedo… mis labios no responden y mi cuerpo se siente cada vez mas pesado…

Duele…

Te veo llorar mientras que me dices que todo estará bien… yo se que todo estará bien, ha estado bien desde que estas conmigo.

No llores, no quiero verte llorar, si es la ultima vez que te veré, quiero recordarte como lo que eres, y que tu me recuerdes como lo que nunca fui…

Mi mejor amiga…

Perdón por nunca decírtelo…

Aunque se que ya es tarde...

Lentamente abro los labios con la poca fuerza que me queda…

Al final lo único que realmente quiero decirte…

-. Gracias…

Ahora ya no duele tanto…

**-0-**

_Soy una maldita perra desgraciada cerda asimétrica que no merece vivir D:_

_Efectivamente, mate a Chrona… mi personaje favorito… _

_Yo no conozco a los Vocaloid, y una amiga me paso unos videos llamados "Proof the life" y la continuación "Soundless voice" de Len y Rin Kagamine… llore a moco tendido._

_Y así fue como nació esto…_

_Se despide con el alma destrozada, que se me pasara en un rato…mientras deje de ver esos videos… (xD)_

_Micho-chan._

_Review?_


End file.
